Panzer Kunst
Panzer Kunst (literally Armored Art) is a fictional martial art for cyborgs from Yukito Kishiro's Battle Angel Alita and Battle Angel Alita: Last Order. It is the fighting style used by the titular heroine Alita and, later on by her replicas. Practitioners of Panzer Kunst are called Kunstlers. Philosophy Panzer Kunst was the first fighting style developed to anticipate cyborg combat, and emphasizes combat against both armed opponents, including ranged weapons, as well as zero gravity (and as an extension, fighting in mid-air free fall). Panzer Kunst seems to emphasize speed as well as the use of vibration-based attacks to cause damage to a foe's limbs or internal organs. The art is also quite effective against larger foes. The Panzer Kunst also provides a definite tactical advantage, since it gives its user the ability to analyze an opponent's fighting style and to retaliate accordingly. Therefore, a Künstler will rarely be defeated in a second combat with a given enemy. It is appears that smaller schools existed within the overall Panzer Kunst framework. So far, the only style that appears to have survived are the Mauser School which use the Elbogen-Blatt or twin elbow blades, and the Scheider School, which developed the Übergeheimnis combo Hertzer Nadel. The only other school mentioned thus far, the Gossen School which developed the Geheimnis Einsatzrhythmen, had already been extinct by 200 years ago. Hierarchy A Künstler (German for "artist") is divided into one of nine ranks: *''Anfänger'' (Beginner) *''Tzereter'' (Enthusiast) *''Lehrling'' (Apprentice) *''Gezere'' (War Artisan) *''Krieger'' (Warrior) *''Höher Krieger'' (High Warrior) *''Meister'' (Master) *''Adept'' (Licensed Master) *''Ältermeist'' (Elder) Other than these ranks, it is known that the Künstlers are often also divided into gruppes. One such group was the Kammer Gruppe, one of whose number was directly involved in the Cam Ranh Tragedy that led to the fall of Panzer Kunst. The Kammer Gruppe was ostensibly a branch of the Mauser School of Panzer Kunst that functioned as a training unit for armory guards. In reality, however, it was a secret covert ops unit that engaged in sabotage, terrorism, torture, and assassinations. Training Training to be a Künstler seems to begin at a young age, as most begin as Anfängler when they are still young children. The actual recruitment process is unknown, although it is known that some Anfängler were war orphans rescued from the battlefield by Künstlers. Yoko and Erica's rescue by Gelda and subsequent induction into Grünthal is a case in point. The details of the actual training regimen are lost to time, although it is known that training sessions in zero gravity were not uncommon. Künstlers also apparently received training from the leaders of the units in which they belonged to. For example, the ex-Mauser School Höher Krieger Tzykrow der Rabe claims credit for honing Gezere Kammer Frau Yoko von der Rasierklinge's skills during her time in the Kammer Gruppe. The techniques were engraved within the Künstler's psyche. Known Techniques Most of the known techniques of Panzer Kunst are those that have been used by Alita at one point or another during her adventures. *'Hertza Haeon' (also called Hertzer Hauen) – "Hertz Strike". One of Alita's most commonly used moves, the Hertza Haeon is a strike that delivers a high-frequency vibration to the victim, concentrating kinetic energy that when used corectly can be used to destroy or at least disrupt function of the brain or heart. Figure Four can also use a modified form of this move thanks to his anti-cyber martial arts. *'Elbogen-Blatt' – "Elbow Blade". As its name suggests, the Panzer Kunst art of wielding elbow-blades, Alita's preferred weapon; considered part of the Mauser School. *'Kurz Bombe Kunst' – "Small Bomb Art". A Mauser School weapons technique used by some members of the Kammer Gruppe such as Tzykrow der Rabe, although not Yoko, that involves the use of small bomb caps that are placed on vital spots on an opponent and then detonated by a specific method, such as snapping one's fingers. They can be used to cripple an opponent by targeting their vital spots, as well as for assassination and torture. *'Geschoss Schlag' (also written Geschoß Schlag) – "Missile Blow". A faster-than-sound punch that adds a sonic boom-effect to the impact, delivering more force to the strike. *'Ausser Stosse' (also written Außer Stoße) – "Addition Thrust". By twisting into an attack made by the opponent, the Künstler is able to redirect that energy against them, resulting in a kicking counterattack that is stronger than would normally be launched. Geheimnis German for "secret" or "mystery", these moves are considered the "secret techniques" of Panzer Kunst. *'Einzug Rüstungen' – "Armor Penetration". By attuning their rhythm of movement to the opponent's, the Künstler then strikes when the opponent's guard is weakest. *'Hertzer Nadel' – "Hertz Needle". A two-part "Übergeheimnis" combination attack from the Schneider School, also called Hertzer Fahren ("Hertz Driver"). **'Verschlag' – "Partition" or "Box". The first part of the attack, an initial Hertza Haeon-like strike is first applied in order to set loose a shockwave which bounces around inside the body, increasing in momentum and energy, before finally focusing on the extremities such as the limbs or joints. The opponent might notice this as a slight ringing in their ears. **'Hertzer Nadel' – The second strike, driving a second Verschlag into the focal point of the shockwave, which causes the pent-up energy to explode from within. *'Einsatzrhythmen' – "Rhythm Entrance". A technique associated with the lond-dead Gossen School of Panzer Kunst, existing only in books by the time of Grünthal's fall, 200 years prior. By attuning their own chi to that of their opponent's, the Künstler is able to fully nullify the opponent's chi, completely halting any attack they might have launched. Very few Künstlers have ever been able to master this move. History According to the martial arts scholar Hegeor Hopper, Panzer Kunst was started by Tiger Sauer around 300 years before the events of Last Order. It was the first fighting style to anticipate cyborg combat, with Sauer instructing his disciples to handle both armed opponents and zero gravity. Grünthal A training academy called Grünthal was established in the Noctis Labyrinthus in the western part of the Valles Marineris in Mars. It was here that Panzer Kunst was developed and taught by five of Sauer's best students in relative secrecy for over a hundred years before the Terraforming Wars. Fall of Grünthal and the Revelation of Panzer Kunst to the World Approximately 100 years after its founding, during the Terraforming Wars, a lone Künstler from the Kammer Gruppe was sent on Operation Maulwurf, orchestrated by Jupiter with Grünthal to destroy the relationship between Erde (Earth) and Venus. That Künstler, Gezere-class Kammer Frau Yoko von der Rasierklinge, infiltrated the Melchizedek core at Ketheres (Jeru) and inserted a program known as "Program Guinevere" into Mechizedek that made it go out of control, causing the destruction of four out of the five Leviathan ships. The incident, later called the Cam Ranh Tragedy, resulted in the deaths of 450,000 people. Künstler Yoko was immediately caught by an independent agent working for Ketheres, later revealed to be Caerula Sanguis, and sentenced to death by being dropped into the Earth's atmosphere to burn up in reentry. Her capture also caused the Jovians to deny any links to the incident, resulting in the blame falling solely on Grünthal and Panzer Kunst. Grünthal was immediately shut down by LADDER, completely destroyed by carpet bombings, and the secrets of Panzer Kunst made public. Survivors of the Fall As of this time, there are only two known surviving original Künstlers. One is Tzykrow der Rabe, Alita's former Kammer Gruppe instructor, who is now serving as as a High Order agent directly under the command of LADDER assistant chairman Aga Mbadi. The other is Yoko, who survived reentry and was rebuilt in the Scrapyard by Daisuke Ido, who renamed her Alita, after his pet cat. While these two are the only known surviving Künstlers from Grünthal, there exists at least three other Künstlers. The three surviving Alita Replicas, Sechs, Elf, and Zwölf, also practice Panzer Kunst, although in Sechs' case, it formed the basis for a new art called Sechster Angriff. Also, it may be possible that there were other survivors from Grünthal. Der Rabe's reaction to Alita being a survivor from Grünthal as well as their subsequent conversation before they fight seems to indicate that he is not surprised that there is another surviving Künstler from Grünthal. Among the populace, there are those who believe that the revealed techniques were only a part of Panzer Kunst's secrets and that a true Panzer Kunst master still exists. Influence As a result of the secrets of Panzer Kunst being revealed, it helped the formation of later schools of cyborg martial arts including Space Karate as well as Ahat Mastade. Sechster Angriff Panzer Kunst is also the direct ancestor of Sechster Angriff, Sech's personal martial style. Sechster Angriff is a very aggressive style of fighting that emphasizes forward motion. However, this means that a practitioner of Sechster Angriff is at a considerable disadvantage when forced to fight in close quarters. Maschine Klatsch Maschine Klatsch ("Machine Clash" in German) is Jashugan's martial art. It is similar to the Panzer Kunst, but is considered weaker because its inherent machine-like movements and its heavy basis around rhythm make it extremely vulnerable to Einzug Rüstungen, although a Maschine Klatsch master can defeat a practitioner of Panzer Kunst with effort. Known Practitioners Alita Sechs See also Sechs. Elf See also Elf. Zwölf See also Zwölf. Gelda The woman who saved Erica and Yoko (Alita) when they were children from a squad of Martian soldiers and took them into Grünthal. Alita considers Gelda her master. She taught Yoko and Erica the Übergeheimnis combo Hertzer Nadel. Gelda has only appeared in Alita's flashbacks thus far and her status is unknown. Erica A girl slightly older than Yoko, who saved her from being shot by a Martian soldier and accompanied her partway across a minefield. She appears to be Yoko's closest friend while they were both training as Kunstlers, and was more confident and outgoing than she was. Tzyk also mentions that Yoko used to cling to Erica and that she only really became effective because of his training in the Kammer Gruppe. Erica has only appeared in Alita's flashbacks thus far and her status is unknown. Alita's memories of a young Erica suggest that they were either separated from each other after a certain age, or that her memories of Erica have yet not fully returned. Tzykrow der Rabe A former Höher Krieger of the Mauser School and the Kammer Gruppe instructor, known both as "The Raven" and "Tzyk the Brute." Tzyk is now a major of the High Order Squad, a group of LADDER special forces soldiers under Trinidad’s direct command. Alita runs him into again 200 years after she was a former subordinate of his in the Kammer Gruppe when she infiltrates the Ketheres Central Core Block during the Z.O.T.T. to recover Lou’s brain. After she dispatches two of his fellow guards, Tzyk manages to slip through Alita’s attacks and hit the override switch of her EVA suit, shutting off her stealth mode. After the introductions, Tzyk reminds Alita of the results of the last mission she undertook as Yoko, Operation Maulwurf, and how she was supposed to self-destruct to avoid capture. He then fights Alita and initially has the upper hand, but then Alita recalls who she is and starts to press him. Tzyk resorts to using Kurz Bombe Kunst, managing to hit Alita’s arms with several of the tiny bombs. Alita’s use of an original technique on him, the Plasma Bissen, completely surprises Tzyk, who falls to Alita's use of the Geheimnis Einsatzrhythmen, followed by Hertzer Nadel. He manages to escape the destruction of his body by distracting Alita with an eyeball bomb and detaching his head. When Tzyk opens a communications channel to contact Trinidad, Ping is able to hack in and electrically shock him, disabling his circuits and causing him to fall into the depths of the core. See also *Alita *Battle Angel Alita *Battle Angel Alita: Last Order *List of fictional martial arts Category:Fictional martial arts Category:Battle Angel